In the field component attachment systems for firearms, typically rails are employed. Rail systems are small pieces of metal put on any given surface of a firearm to allow attachment of some sort of component. Rails were originally used to attach telescopic sights to rifles. However, their use has been expanded to include attachment of laser aiming modules, tactical lights, night vision devices, reflex sights, foregrips, bipods, bayonets and the like. Rails facilitate the mounting and dismounting of these components. Rail systems usually are based on the handguard of a weapon or the Upper receiver. Two types of rail systems for firearms are the Picatinny rail and the Weaver rail. For firearms that do not have a rail formed on or attachable to the receiver, the answer is typically to employ a handguard having rails. While effective for most applications, a handguard can be difficult to mount on some firearms, particularly those that do not employ an enlarged barrel nut.
Additionally, with the advent of the rail systems, iron sights have often been replaced with rails. Multiple types of sighting systems can then be attached to the rails. However, it may be beneficial to have iron or open sights available at all time if their use becomes desirable. Currently, these sights cannot be used with a rail system because they will block the rail and prevent attachment of additional components. A rail typically includes a series of ridges with a T-shaped cross-section interspersed with flat spacing slots. Components are often mounted by sliding them on from one end or the other of the rail. Fixed sights can block the attachment of components and interfere with their proper use if installation is possible. It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chassis to permit attachment of a handguard to a firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide sights on the rail of the handguard that do not block use of the rail.